Control
by TobisaruJC
Summary: The Kohona boys are tired of being controlled by their girls. They now try a plan to get control back. But will the girls go down without a fight? Pairings: NaruHina KibaIno NejiTen SasuSak and ShikaTem.
1. Bored

JGOG132: Hey there, my fellow readers

Naruto: Exciting stuff here, Dattebayo!

JGOG132: yes, and I have a new story for you…

Naruto: They'd be excited, I'm sure!

JGOG132: Please drop the yes-man act. I beg you!

Naruto: ok, boss!

JGOG132: ARGH! DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Naruto: Oh Sorry, won't happen again, boss!

JGOG132: (steaming) you little (sighs and calms down) just read the new story, folks

**Disclaimer: **Naruto: JGOG132 doesn't own Naruto or any of it's characters, Dattebayo!

* * *

**Bored**

Midday in the village of Konoha, there are people going around doing there usual routines. Guards on the walls of Konoha keeping lookout for any kind of danger. Tsunade working on reports (or more rather making it look like she's working, while taking sips of her sake when nobodys looking) in her office. Lee and Gai taking hundreds of laps around Konoha, on their hands with boulders tied to their backs. Kakashi walking along the streets of Konoha, reading his latest edition of Icha Icha Paradise. Sakura working double shifts at the Konoha hospital. Ino watering plants at her family's flower shop. Tenten working on her accuracy at the training grounds. Shino collectiung bug specimens in the forests. Choji eating barbecued ribs at one of Konoha's restaurants. Hinata training at the Hyuuga Estate. Yep, everyone in Konoha was just doing fine in another day in Konoha. Well, mostly everyone.

At the house of the Inuzuka clan, in bedroom of Kiba Inuzuka on the second floor, there were 5 of Konoha's strongest ninja who were just plain bored. Naruto and Kiba sitting on the edge of the bed, facing the tv, playing cooperative mode of "Gears of War" on Kiba's X-box 360 console. Shikamaru laying on the other side of the bed, relaxing. Neji, sitting on the floor in front of the dresser next to a sleeping Akamaru, watching the game. Sasuke, sitting on a chair next to the nightstand with a boombox on it, listening to Rammstein's "Hallelujah" playing on the boombox. Needless to say, they were very bored.

_Er ist fromm und sehr sensibel  
an seiner Wand ein Bild des Herrn  
er wischt die Flecken von der Bibel  
das Abendmahl verteilt er gern_

"Come on come on, Kiba, your player is falling behind and I need help over here!" said Naruto, who's player, Cole, was being surrounded by Theron guards.

"Hey, I'm not exactly on a picnic myself, baka!," said Kiba, who's player, Marcus, was a few feet behind Naruto's, being attacked by Drones and Berserkers.

_Er liebt die Knaben aus dem Chor  
sie halten ihre Seelen rein  
doch Sorge macht ihm der Tenor  
so muss er ihm am nächsten sein_

"Are you guys ever going to finish?" asked Shikamaru without opening his eyes, getting annoyed by their game playing. Neji and Sasuke agreed.

"Damn it!," yelled Naruto. "I got overrun by Theron guards, thanks a lot Kiba!"

"Well, fuck you very much, if you bothered to stick with me instead of going on ahead, I wouldn't have gotten rammed in by this freaking Berserker!" Kiba snapped.

Suddenly the television screen went out. "What the...Neji!" yelled Naruto and Kiba at Neji, who apparenty pulled the plug on the television.

"Enough playing this crap, it's a wonder you guys aren't as bad on missions as you are at this game," said Neji who recieved to controllers to the head thrown by Naruto and Kiba.

_auf seinem Nachttisch still und stumm  
ein Bild des Herrn  
er dreht es langsam um_

Naruto layed back on the bed. "So, you guys want to grab a bite to eat at Ichiraku's?" asked Naruto.

"Can't, Ino's got plans for me to take her to the mall to shop for new clothes, jewelry and crap," yelled Kiba.

"Yeah, and Temari wants me to take her to see that stupid "Rush Hour 3" movie," Shikamaru said with his eyes still closed.

"Yeah, Tenten's eager to see that movie as well," Neji said.

"What about you, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked his emo-like friend. There was no response.

_Wenn die Turmuhr zweimal schlägt  
halleluja  
faltet er die Hände zum Gebet  
halleluja  
er ist ohne Weib geblieben  
halleluja  
so muss er seinen Nächsten lieben  
halleluja_

"Hey, emo dude," said Kiba, knowing full well that Sasuke didn't like being called emo, considering the last person that called him emo was put in a coma. Sasuke still didn't respond, apparently he was being distracted by the music.

_Der junge Mann darf bei ihm bleiben  
die sünde nistet überm Bein  
so hilft er gern sie auszutreiben  
bei Mus- _(Neji turned off the boom box)

"Neji, what the fuck! I was listening to that," Sasuke said, pissed that the music stopped.

"Would you get your head out of this music and pay attention?" Neji asked annoyed-like.

"Does Sakura have you doing something too?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke scoffed with his arms crossed, "No".

The four stared at him unbelievingly. Sasuke went into an anime depression state, "She's forcing me to have dinner with her family," Sasuke said gloomily.

Naruto stood up and spoke, "I don't believe this, your women have complete control over you guys, for Kami's sake, where the hell is your manhood?"

"So, I'm guessing that you want to wait for 2 hours for Hinata to get her hair done when she has you accompany her to the hair salon later?" Kiba said.

"Fuck! She told you that?!" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, during training," Kiba replied.

"Talk about taking your manhood," Neji muttered which Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kiba laughed at while Naruto was red facd with embarressment.

After the other four calmed down, Kiba spoke, "Face it guys, our girls** do **have complete control over."

"I hate to say this, but he's right," Shikamaru said.

Sasuke nodded and spoke, "They waste up our time with meaningless things."

"They take away our dignity," Neji added.

"And worst of all our MONEY!" Naruto added.

Kiba nodded, "Yeah, I swear if it wasn't for Ino and her charm, blue eyes,...blondish good looks...huge-" he recieved a bonk to the head by Sasuke and Shikamaru which got him out of his daze.

"What happened to meaning of being "the man in the relationship", these girls play these mind games with us and use us to do whatever they want," Naruto said.

"Now you know how I feel," Shikamaru said.

"Why the hell should we put up with this? What are we afraid of? They are just girls?" Kiba said.

"I say we put worms in their beds while they sleep," said Naruto who recieved a bonk to the head by Neji.

"What are you? Seven years old?"

"Hold up a minute, that's not such a bad idea," said Kiba.

The Neji went wide eyed. "Are you kidding? Of course it is!"

"Hold on. I think what Kiba means is that perhaps we could construct a plan. Like a series of pranks to show our women who's boss," Shikamaru said.

"I'm sure if we put our heads together, we can come up with the ultimate plan," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, and then we'll show those girls that no one controls us, I think it's time to get our control back boys, Dattebayo!" Naruto said pumping his fist in the air.

"Yeah!" the others said pumping their fists in the air as well.

* * *

JGOG132: That ends my first chapter and looks like the boys are going to try to get their manhood back. 

Naruto: Yeah, we'll show them that boys aren't weak servants.

JGOG132: Good luck with that. Just be careful, Naruto. Women are like fire and you know what they say, "If you play with fire, you will get burned"

Naruto: That's such an old saying. I'm not afraid.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, could you help me pick out some clothes?

Naruto: No way!

(Hinata sends Naruto a death glare)

Hinata: What did you say?

Naruto: (Cowering) That came out wrong! I meant to say was "No way I would pass up a chance like that! (nervous giggle)

Hinata: that's what I thought you said.

JGOG132: Oh, boy. R&R please


	2. The Plan

JGOG132: Hey, my peeps.

Naruto: Welcome back to a new chappie.

JGOG132: Right you are, Naruto. Sorry for waiting so long folks.

Naruto: This chappie will definetly make up for it, boss.

**Disclaimer**: JGOG132: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters, otherwise this would happen on the show. AND STOP CALLING ME BOSS!

* * *

**The Plan**

The very next day in the afternoon, we see a group of the five snickering ninjas in the forest.

"Ok boys, did you tell your girls to meet at the right location?" asked Naruto.

"Oh hell yeah! This is going to be good," said Kiba.

"I never thought I'd stoop to this level...but it feels so good," said Sasuke.

"As troublesome as it may seem, but I think I'm going to enjoy this," said Shikamaru.

"So is Phase One of Operation: "Get Control Back" is underway?" asked Neji. The other four nodded.

"Here they come. Quick, hide in the bushes!" said Naruto. As the five kunoichi were coming, the five ninjas hid behind the bushes.

"Are we getting close to where they told us to meet them?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, near the tree with a carving that says "Ladies meet here", like they said," said Ino.

Back in the bushes, the four ninja were glaring at Naruto. "What?" whispered Naruto.

"Do you guys have any idea why they wanted us to wear our bathing suits?" asked Temari. The other four shook their heads.

"A-all I know is that N-Naru-kun told me to where my bathing suit under my clothes until we arrived," said Hinata.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say they were up to something," Tenten said with a suspicious look in her eye. The five ninja in the bushes eyes went wide at this.

"Nahh, they aren't that smart," Sakura said. Naruto and the rest of the ninja in the pushes sighed in relief.

The five kunoichi stopped at the tree that they were supposed to meet and looked around to see if their boyfriends were around.

"Well, that's just great! They're late! I bet Shika-kun stopped to take a nap," said Temari. "Well, they aren't exactly always on time, let's just wait for a while until they arrive." So the girls all took a seat on the ground.

"Ok guys, we got them right where we want them...what were we supposed to do again?" whispered Naruto. The other four anime sweatdropped.

"Dobe, we're supposed to use a distraction to lure them to the 'pit'," whispered Sasuke.

"Where is your dog, Kiba?" asked Neji quietly.

"Don't worry, he's coming, hehehe only not as himself," Kiba snickered.

"Eh, how troublesome," Shikamaru said.

"You know what? I'm getting hot, I'm going to take off my clothes and just be in my bathing suit," said Sakura. The other four kunoichi nodded and did that as well.

"Well, at least let's have a little show while we wait for Akamaru," Naruto whispered with a blush.

"Oh hell yeah," whispered Kiba.

"Jeez, what a couple of pervs, can you guys believe this?" whispered Neji to Shikamaru and Sasuke, who were unfortunately joining Kiba and Naruto in the peep show.

Neji sighed and then thought, what the hell, he'll take a look as well.

Ino took off her clothes to reveal a blue two-piece with sunflowers on it. Kiba grinned at this sight.

Hinata's was a two-piece colored lavender that matched her eyes. Naruto was blushing like crazy.

Temari was wearing a black two-piece with pineapples on it. _If I'm dreaming, please kami, don't wake me up, _thought Shikamaru.

Tenten's was purple with pandas on it. Neji looked like he was unphased, but somewhere else on his body says otherwise.

Sakura was wearing a red one with the Uchiha Clan symbol on it. _Wow, did she make that? _Sasuke thought.

"Ahh, much better," said Tenten who was now cooling off. The other four agreed. The five ninjas in the bushes were nodding with blush on their faces thinking _Oh Hell yeah, much much better_.

Suddenly a white tiny figure appeared from out of the trees. The kunoichi turned around to see what it was and then everyone of them, including Temari, squealed at what they saw: It was a little white kitten.

"Aww, it's so cuuuuute!" said Ino, picking it up.

"I just want to take it and eat it up," Sakura said happily while petting it.

_Heheh, girls are suckers for cute lil animals _the five ninja in the bushes thought. Unbeknowst to the girls, the kitten is actually Akamaru in a transformation jutsu.

Then there was a whistle by Kiba from the bushes, giving Akamaru the signal. So Akamaru jumped out of Ino's arms and started running.

"Where is it going?" asked Sakura.

"Let's follow it," Ino said.

"Wait, aren't w-we supposed to meet the b-boys here?," Hinata asked.

"Ahh who cares, they probably won't show up for a long time, besides spending time with a kitten is a good way to kill time," Temari said as she Tenten, Sakura, and Ino went after the kitten. Hinata looked around once to see if any of the boys were around. She then shrugged and decided to follow the others.

As soon as the girls were far away enough, Naruto and the rest of the four guys came out of the bushes.

"Yes, Phase One complete!" Naruto cheered.

"Now onto Phase Two!" said Kiba. The others nodded and then left to get Phase Two ready.

* * *

JGOG132: Well, how do you like that. The plan hasn't screwed up so far! 

Naruto: That's because I thought of it.

Sasuke: Dobe, not all of it was your idea.

Naruto: Well, thanks to me, we wouldn't have come up with the plan.

Kiba: Like hell we wouldn't have!

Shikamaru: (sighs) How troublesome.

Neji: This better work, otherwise I'm blaming you, Uzumaki.

Naruto: Don't worry, it's full proof

JGOG132: Don't get too cocky, boys. I tried something like this on my last girlfriend and...well let's just say it kind of didn't end pretty for me.

Shikamaru: Yeesh, I don't wanna know.

Naruto: R&R, people!


	3. The 'Pit'

JGOG132: Hello, Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all-POW! (Knocked out by a brick to the head thrown by Kiba)

Naruto: Kiba, Why did you do that?!

Kiba: Because his introduction was crappy...and I felt like it. hehehe

Shikamaru: Great! Now that you just knocked out the author, we'll have to read the story to the readers. Troublesome.

Kiba: Oh, quit whining like a bitch.

Sasuke: Here in this chappie, we have Phase Two, obviously.

Neji: You'd be an idiot if you didn't know that.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto: JGOG132 doesn't own Naruto or any of it's-(interrupted because a certain pissed off author who just woken up had grabbed him by the neck and started choking him)

Neji: Author, you're awake?

JGOG132: OF COURSE I AM! IT'S GOING TO TAKE A HELL OF A LOT MORE THAN A BRICK TO PUT ME DOWN! (Drops Naruto on the ground, who starts gasping for air)

(JGOG132 pulls out a shotgun and cocks it)

JGOG132: You all got 10 seconds to run.

Naruto: Why all of us? Kiba was the one who did it!

Kiba: Traitor!

JGOG132: Very well, Kiba you got 10 seconds.

Kiba: Oh Kami! (starts to run away)

JGOG132: 1...2...10! (fires)

Kiba: Oww my leg!

**Real Disclaimer: **Naruto: JGOG132 doesn't own Naruto or any of it's characters. Enjoy the chappie!

* * *

**The 'Pit'**

We see the 5 kunochi chasing the kitten-disguised Akamaru through the woods. When Akamaru got to the right location, he stopped and jumped into the nearest bushes before the girls could see him.

The girls stopped at the location and were breathing from exhaustion as they were looking around for the "kitten".

"Oh, the kitten got away," Ino said in a dissapointed voice.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted," Tenten said.

"Yeah, we should probably go back," Temari said. She turned and looked around.

"Shit! Does anybody remember where the spot was?" Temari asked the other four.

"I wasn't actually r-remembering the p-path when we were chasing the k-kitten," Hinata said.

"Well, this is just perfect! Now the boys are going to show up, not see us there, and then, when they find us, they're going to rub it in our faces that we got lost," Sakura said in a frustrated tone.

The said boys were listening to the conversation from above the trees.

"Dammit! Just a few more steps and we would've gotten them!" Naruto whispered.

"Well, your dog did a fine job, Kiba no baka!" Sasuke whispered angrily.

"Hey, Akamaru did what he was told. I thought the girls would stop right at the 'pit'," Kiba replied.

"Hang on, I think I have an idea," Shikamaru said. He took out something from his pocket.

"What is it?" Neji asked.

Shikamaru showed a pair of gold earrings, well fake ones that looked like they were real.

"Ooh, I get it. So you're going to throw the earrings at a certain location and, when the girls are looking that way, we'll push them in the pit," Naruto whispered proudly. He recieved a bonk to the head by Sasuke.

"No, dobe, that will give us away," Sasuke whispered annoyingly.

"So what is he going to do?" Kiba asked.

"Just watch. There are a few women in the world who can resist jewelry," Shikamaru said. He then took the two earrings and threw them to where the leaves covering of the 'pit' was.

The girls heard the earrings land and turned their heads to where it landed. Ino was the first one to try and grab it, but was pulled down by Sakura. Sakura tried to run over to get it, but was jumped on and climbed over by Tenten. When Tenten was almost to the leaves she recieved a whack to the head by Temari's fan. Temari was about to step onto the leaves and grab it, but was pulled back by one of her legs by Sakura.

"I saw them first!" Ino snapped as she was pulling Sakura by her hair.

"No you didn't! I did!" Sakura yelled.

"Who cares, all they will do is shine off on your gigantic forehead, billboard brow!" Ino said angrily.

"They look better on me anyway!" Tenten said as she was trying to crawl over to it but was being held back by Temari.

"It'll look better on me than a tomboy!" Temari said who was trying to climb over Tenten to get to the earrings.

As the four girls were fighting to get to it, Hinata wasn't that crazy about jewelry. So instead of fighting over it, she sat down and just watched as the other girls try to kill eachother for it.

"It's mine!" Sakura yelled.

"No, it's mine!" Ino yelled back.

"Mine, you idiots!" Temari yelled.

"Mine" Tenten yelled.

All four of them made a dive at the same time for it. Once they got to it, they fell through the leaves and 5 feet into the 'pit' and landed in some slimey, muddy stuff.

Hinata stood back up in alarm and went over to the edge of the 'pit' to see if her friends were alright. "Are y-you girls alright?" Hinata asked.

"We're fine, just landed in some muddy slimey stuff," Sakura said.

"Eww, this is ruining my bathing suit," Ino said.

Temari focused her chakra to her feet and then tried to climb up the walls. Unfortunately the walls were to soft and slippery for her feet to climb on to. "Well, we can't climb are way out."

"Hinata, help us out here!" Tenten called up to the Hyuuga heiress.

"Ok, j-just let m-me think on how to d-do it," Hinata replied.

Meanwhile back up in the trees...

"Yes, they're in the 'pit'!" Kiba cheered quietly enough for the girls not to hear.

"All except for Hinata-chan. Dammit, Shikamaru, I thought you said 'all' of em would go for it," Naruto snapped at his friend.

"Well, I guess I was wrong," Shikamaru said as if he didn't care if it was his fault or not.

"How are we supposed to get Hinata-sama in there?" Neji said.

They all thought.

Suddenley, a light bulb popped over Naruto's head. "Hey I have an idea! And a spare light bulb for my bedroom lamp!" Naruto said as he grabbed the light bulb from above his head and put it in his pocket.

Naruto pulled out something else from his pocket. He then revealed it to the guys to be a tiny chibi doll version of Naruto.

"What the hell is that?" Kiba asked with an expression as if he was looking at a disturbing image.

"It's the Naruto Chibi doll that Hinata made for me for Christmas. She said it was very precious and to keep it in the perfect condition. Let's see how she reacts to this," Naruto said with a chuckle as he threw the doll to the pit.

When Hinata saw the doll falling towards the pit, she jumped at it to save it. "Noooooo!" she screamed. However, as she caught it, she fell right into the pit and landed on Ino.

"Ow! Hinata, what the hell!" Ino said as she pushed Hinata off her. Hinata wasn't paying attention though, she was holding the Naruto chibi doll close to her heart as if she hadn't seen it for a long time.

"Well, great now we're stuck, muddy, and late! The guys are probably laughing behind our backs right now," Sakura said as she kicked some mud.

"How could this possibly get any worse?!" Temari asked rehitorically. As she leaned toward one of the mud walls, however, a hole opened and thousands of maggots started pouring out.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!!!!" you could hear from the surface.

The boys up in the trees were laughing it up now.

"HAHAHAHA!!! Yes, that was good!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, man look at their freaked out lil faces!" Kiba said.

After a few minutes of laughing, the boys calmed down.

"Ok, that's enough. Now let's get those girls out and move on the Phase Three," Sasuke said as he and the other four jumped out of the trees.

* * *

JGOG132: Well, that was pretty funny, I'll admit. That ends this chappie!

Naruto: ROFL! OMG! I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING!

Sasuke: Yeah, man oh man, I never felt this happy since...er...since

Shikamaru: Ever?

Sasuke:...er yeah hehehehe

Neji: Can't wait for the next chappie right, Kiba?

(Kiba is groaning in pain from the shotgun wounds)

Naruto: I guess that's a yes! R&R, folks! LOL!


	4. A Nice Relaxing Bath? Yeah, Right!

JGOG132: Hey, yo yo yo It's me, JGOG132!!!

Kiba: Bring em out! Bring em out! Bring em out!

Naruto: This chappie will be off the HIZZAAAY!

JGOG132: You damn right! Because it's Phase Three!

Kiba: It ain't the last phase, but it will surely be one of the best! Fo Shizzle!

Naruto: Yeaa boooy!

Kiba: In this chappie, we gon get it Crunk!

Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru: SHUT UP!!!

Shikamaru: Kami! You guys suck at Gangsta talk!

Naruto: Aww come on now. We just bringing the noise to our homies!

Kiba: Word!

Sasuke: Shut up! Shut the hell up! Shut the hell up! Just SHUT THE HELL UP!

Neji: If we have to hear you guys try to speak one more time, you gon get it!

Naruto:...

Kiba:...Fo shizzle my nizzle (hit in the head with a bat by Neji)

Shikmaru: Anyone else?

Naruto: No, I'm good.

**Disclaimer: **JGOG132: I don't own Naruto or any of their characters. Read and enjoy this chappie or suffer my wrath! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Naruto: Creepy.

* * *

**A Nice Relaxing Bath? Yeah, Right!**

The boys jumped down from the tree and started talking about random things to make it seem like they were just passing by. They spoke loud enough for the girls to hear them.

"So, how about those Mets, huh? Do they suck or what?" Naruto spoke.

"Man, I can't believe how badly they lost to those Phillies," Kiba said.

"I'm more of a Yankees fan, anyway," Shikamaru said.

"Yankees suck," Sasuke said.

"You know something: You suck!" Shikamaru snapped at Sasuke.

"Guys! Hey Guys!" Sakura called from the pit.

"Did you hear something?" Neji asked, pretending he didn't know where that call came from.

"Hmmm...nope," Naruto said, pretending he didn't hear a thing.

"Guys! It's us!" Temari yelled.

"Hmmm, I think I do hear something," Shikamaru said mockingly.

"But, where could it be coming from?" Kiba asked.

"Down here, you morons!" Ino yelled.

The guys went over to the pit and looked down the hole. They all smirked.

"What are you girls doing down there?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura gave a fake polite smile, "Well, we were just in the forest getting bored so we decided to dig our own little hole to jump in. WHAT DO YOU THINK?! WE FELL IN! GET US OUT OF HERE!" Sakura yelled angrily as her demeanor changed from friendly to mad.

"Oh my, you girls seemed to have not listened carefully when we told you where to meet us," Naruto said.

"And here you are goofing off in a hole. Tsk tsk tsk. Not very smart on your part, don't ya think?" Shikamaru said in a condescending matter.

"How bout you get us out of here so we can kick 500 percent of your asses!" Tenten yelled.

"Well, that doesn't sound like a nice way to ask for help," Kiba said with a mocking frown.

"Yeah, we tell you to meet at a specific location and yet you arrive somewhere else. And you blame us for your mistakes?" Sasuke asked.

"Ok, fine. We screwed up! Now get us out of here!" Temari yelled.

"That didn't sound like a "please" to me. Does it sound like one to you?" Kiba asked Shikamaru.

Shikamaru shook his head, "No, it doesn't."

"Come on, guys!" Tenten said, getting tired of being down there.

"Nope," Neji replied.

"Shika-kun, I'm getting cold and dirty," Temari said with a pout.

"Tough nails. You should be more appreciative of us, if you want our help," Shikmaru responded to his girlfriend.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said giving a sad look.

"Hmph," Sasuke said as he looked away.

"Kiba-kun?" Ino said. Kiba did the same thing as Sasuke.

"N-Naruto-kun...," Hinata spoke. Naruto looked like he wasn't paying attention.

"N-Naruto-kun...please l-look at me," Hinata said in her cute angelic tone.

Naruto's expression softened a bit when he heard that and looked at Hinata. Hinata held up the Naruto chibi doll.

"I f-found Naruto Jr. falling d-down this hole. I'm all m-muddy and wet and covered with b-bugs, but he's ok," Hinata said. Naruto's expressiom was getting softer and softer.

"I d-don't care if I get any worse, b-but I don't want anything h-happening to him. Please, N-Naruto-kun, let us out. I'm s-sorry we kept you g-guys waiting. Please, l-let us out. I don't w-want us to be here anymore," Hinata said, giving Naruto a cute puppy-eyed look.

Naruto slowly smiled. "Ok, Hina-chan. Let's get your girls out of there so you can go take a bath," Naruto said.

The other boys were getting suprised at how soft he was getting. He turned to the others and gave his trademark smirk. The others then realized at what just happened: Hinata has become a bit more apprectiative of Naruto. The plan was working.

A few minutes later...

The boys had gotten the girls out of the pit.

"Thanks, guys. Sorry, we won't be able to continue with our plans you had for us, but we need to get ourselves clean," Sakura said before she kissed Sasuke on the cheek.

"Ah, don't worry about it. You just make sure to get yourselves cleaned up," Sasuke replied with a smile.

"Naru-kun m-make sure you keep your apartment locked t-tight when you keep Naruto Jr. in there. I don't want him to get stolen again," Hinata said as she handed Naruto the chibi doll. She apparently was under the assumption that one of the village demon haters broke in Naruto's apartment, stole the doll, and threw it in the pit to piss off Naruto.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure," Naruto replied as he put the doll in his pocket. In his mind he was laughing because Hinata had no idea that he was responsible for the Naruto Chibi Doll falling in the pit.

The girls hugged their boyfriends and walked off back to the village to go towards the bath house. As soon as the girls were far away, the boys started snickering like little mischievous kids.

"They won't need to worry, our plans for them will continue," Naruto said.

"Yeah, and did you see how nicer they were to us? Jeez, I can't believe it's working," Kiba said.

"Just wait until the whole plan is finished. Then we'll see how much control they have over us," Neji said.

"Hmm, though it's still troublesome to put this much effort into it." Shikamaru said.

"Oh, shut up. It'll all be worth it in the end," Sasuke told his lazy friend.

"Enough chatter. Come on, we got to get to the bath house before the girls so Phase Three will be ready to commence," Naruto said. The others nodded as they sped off towards the bath house in the village.

* * *

Later in the village... 

Ah, the bath house. One of the most relaxing places in Konoha, where a person can take a bath or just relax in the springs. **(Naruto's note: Man, I love going there. It feels so good, Dattebayo!) (A.N.: Naruto, Get out of here! This is my note space) (Naruto's note: As you wish, boss.) (A.N.: Sorry, about that folks.)**

Anyway, we see the five kunoichi entering the springs area while, unbeknownst to them, the boys are just on the other side of the fence looking through the peephole.

"Jeez, I can't wait to get in the water and scrub off the stench and filth of slime and maggots off me," Temari said as she entered the area with the other girls with towels wrapped around them.

"What causes me to wonder as how those boys coincidently show up ten minutes after we got in," Tenten spoke.

"They probably just came through the forest another way," Ino said, not thinking about it much.

"I don't know," Tenten said.

"Tenten, relax. Don't think on it too much. Besides, if those boys were up to something, we'd know it. Right, Hinata?" Sakura spoke to her shy friend.

"R-right," Hinata replied.

The boys from behind the fence were snickering again.

"Ok, guys, Is the plan ready to go?" Naruto whispered.

"Yep, the trap is set and the girls will fall right into it like a fly in a web," Kiba replied.

"Oh, man. I feel like this is too easy. You sure there ain't any flaws with this plan?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course not. Once the girls step in the springs, the elixer I "borrowed" from Obaa-chan's medical cabinet, will activate at the first touch of human contact to the water. It will spread throughout the water, and will cause a crazy itch to whoever is in the water," Naruto said.

"Yeah, those girls will be itching so much, they'll practically be begging for our help," Kiba said with a snicker.

"Hmmm, seems mean...I like it," Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"Me too," Neji said.

Naruto's eyes went wide all of a sudden.

"What is it, Naruto?" Kiba asked.

Naruto blushed, "They just dropped their towels."

Kiba nudged Naruto over so he can get a better look in the hole.

"Oh...yea...they got nice bodies," Kiba said.

"So what? It's not like we haven't seen our girls naked before. There's nothing they have that we haven't seen," Neji replied.

Naruto blushed while rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah...but...well...it's really too dark to see Hinata's...perfect body..when we're...you know," Naruto said.

"Plus, I like the way your girls' bodies look," Kiba said with a mischievious grin.

Sasuke shoved Kiba out of the way. "Hey, keep your eyes off my Sakura-chan," Sasuke said as he looked through the peephole.

Shikamaru shoved Sasuke out of the way. "No way are you gonna have all the fun," Shikamaru said as he looked through the peephole.

Neji shoved Shikamaru out of the way. "I might as well get a good look myself," Neji said as he looked through the peephole.

The guys were now shoving eachother out of the way to get a good look at their naked girlfriends who were making their way to the springs.

Suddenly, a certain perverted old man by the name of Jiraiya came out of nowhere.

"Hey, guys! Here to help me do my research?" Jiraiya asked.

"Ero-sennin, get out of here!" Naruto snapped at his sensei.

"Yeah, it's one thing for these idiots to look at my girl, but I'll be damned if a pervert like you has your look," Kiba said angrily.

"Aw, come on. I just got here," Jiraiya said.

"Leave, pervert!" Sasuke snapped.

"Make me!" Jiraiya said like a stubborn child.

"I'll make you!" Neji said as he jumped on Jiraiya and grabbed him by the neck and started choking him.

"Neji, don't kill him! I want a piece of him first!" Naruto said.

"I got his arms!" Shikamaru said as he grabbed onto Jiraiya's arms and started biting.

"Owww! What the hell!" Jiraiya said in gurgling voice as he was trying to get Neji to stop choking him.

Meanwhile back in the hot springs...

Temari was about to be the first to step in the water when she heard something coming from the fence.

"You girls here that?" She asked the other four.

"Yeah, it sounds like some kind of racket going on on the other side of the fence," Sakura said as she and the other girls walked closer to the fence to hear better.

"I got him!" Naruto yelled from the fence as he tackled Jiraiya so hard that they crashed into the fence and it fell over.

Unfortunately, they landed in the hot springs and the elixer activated.

"AAAHHH! THE ITCHING! THE FREAKIN ITCHING!" The boys and Jiraiya yelled as they jumped out of the water and started scratching like crazy.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Neji-kun, Shikamaru, Kiba, Jiraiya-sama, what are you doing here?" Tenten asked in a suprised tone.

The guys were still scratching and looked at the girls to answer but, they just stared at the girls.

"What! What is it?" Sakura asked. She followed their line of eyesight and her eyes went wide at what they were staring at.

"AAAHHH!" She and the other girls screamed as they ran and put their towels on.

Temari, after she put her towel on, then slapped the boys and Jiraiya across the face like a wave.** (A.N.: Kind of like what happened in the three stooges when the stooges get slapped and sometimes it follows them in a row) **

"Alright, explain yourselves, right now!" Temari yelled at them.

"Well...you see...umm," Naruto trying to explain.

"What it is...we...umm," Kiba trying to explain as well.

"We were just passing by and caught the pervert peeking," Shikamaru replied, calmly.

"Yeah, and we tried to get him to leave," Sasuke said.

"But, he resisted so we had to use force," Neji said.

Kiba and Naruto sighed in relief as they both thought. _Good thinking._

"What?! No, I wasn't! I was not peeking!," Jiraiya said in a shocked tone.

"Yes, you were!" Naruto said pointing an accusing finger at Jiraiya.

"No, I was merely doing research for my book," Jiraiya responded.

"You see! He even admits it too!" Kiba said to the girls.

All five of the girls, including Hinata, shot death glares at Jiraiya.

"Uhhh, why are you looking at me like that?" Jiraiya said as he backed up slowly as the girls were walking toward him slowly.

"GET HIM!" Sakura yelled. She and the rest of the girls then pounced on Jiraiya and started beating up on him.

"OW!...OO!!. Please!...That hurts!...No! Not the face!!...ACCK! NOT THERE!!" Jiraiya screamed as he was getting beaten up. In the back of his mind he was thinking, _Hmmm, maybe this could be a good idea for my book. Title: "Icha Icha Paradise: Getting Beat Up By Pretty Ladies in Towels Edition._

The boys sighed in relief as they witnessesed the excruciating pain that Jiraiya was recieving from the girls.

"Man, that could've been us," Naruto whispered.

"Wow, I never thought I'd be glad for that guy to show up," Kiba said. The other four guys agreed.

"AAAHH! MY SPLEEN!!!" Jiraiya screamed.

* * *

JGOG132: That ends that chappie! 

Naruto: And that's what I call a chappie! JGOG132 is king.

JGOG132: (sighs) You know I'm starting to regret picking you as my yes-man.

Kiba: You can have a new one. How bout me?! (Gives doggy grin)

JGOG132: (shudders at the thought of Kiba being his yes-man) On second thought, I'll keep Naruto.

Naruto: YAY! (Jumps onto JGOG132 and gives him a bear hug)

JGOG132: ACCK! Get off me! (tries to push Naruto off but is not succeeding) Help me out, guys!

Neji: Ok, Please R&R, guys. More to come.

JGOG132: I didn't mean that. I meant get this guy off me!

Shikamaru: No way.

Sasuke: Forget it.

Neji: Maybe later.

JGOG132: Noooooo!


	5. Change of Plans

JGOG132: Welcome back, my loyal readers!

Naruto: You mean loyal 'subjects', Dattebayo!

JGOG132: Oh please, Naruto. I hardy think of myself as a Lord or something.

Naruto: You don't know that.

JGOG132: I sure do. Ask anyone. They can vouch that I am not that great.

Kiba: I agree. He sucks.

Shikamaru: Second, his torture he puts us through in these stories shows what an ass he is.

Sasuke: Yep, he ain't that great of an author.

Neji: Agreed.

JGOG132: (annoyed and sarcastic) Thanks, guys. I **really **needed that.

Naruto: I'll make them pay, boss! PREPARE TO FEEL MY WRATH, BOYS! ( he shows a few handsigns)

Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji: Bring it on! (battle stances)

JGOG132: (slaps himself on the forehead) Come on, guys. Let's not do this!

(Naruto creates 4 Kage Bunshins of himself)

5 Narutos: No! Let's! (They charge at at Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kiba, and Neji, and vice versa)

(As they a clash, a big explosion appears in the battle)

JGOG132: (coughs) Guys, I'd like (coughs) to introduce to you (coughs) my beta reader- (coughs)

JGOG132: (The smoke clears and reveals the 5 unconscious bodies of the boys with Lifeinabox16 standing on top of them) the lovely and talented, Lifeinabox16!

Lifeinabox16: Hi (winks)

JGOG132: As you can see, she is quite useful. Thanks for that, Lifeinabox16.

Lifeinabox16: No problem. (wiping the dirt of her hands)

JGOG132: Since this is your 1st day, will you do the honors of disclaiming for me?

**Disclaimer: **Lifeinabox16: Sure thing. JGOG132 doesn't own Naruto or any of their characters. Enjoy the latest chappie!

(The boys groan in pain from under her)

* * *

**Change of Plans**

10 minutes after what happened in the last chapter, we see Jiraiya being hung by his heels from a branch near the bathhouse, unconscious. Naruto and the rest of the boys were sitting on a bench outside of the bathhouse with nothing but towels on (since their clothes got all wet) while their girls, back in their clothes, are rubbing anti-itching cream on their bodies.

"I don't understand what caused those springs to be so itchy," Sakura said as she continued rubbing cream on Sasuke's face.

"Mean neither," Sasuke lied.

"Thanks for trying to get rid of that pervert for us," Temari said as she was rubbing cream on Shikamaru's back.

"Oh please, it was nothing. Although it is troublesome, I'd get rid of anybody for you," Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"Awww, that's so sweet," Temari said with a warm smile, rewarding Shikamaru with a kiss.

"Yeah..._sweet_," Tenten said with a suspicious look in her eyes. The boys didn't notice this.

"So, Neji-kun, why were you guys near this area?" Tenten asked, while rubbing cream on Neji's shoulders.

Luckily, Neji, being the Hyuuga genius and all, wasn't caught off guard and quickly devised an explanation, "We were on our way here to ask you, after your bath, that you would like to go on a picnic."

"Oh, what m-made you d-decide to do that?" Hinata asked, rubbing cream on Naruto's neck.

"We were thinking, since the plans we had for earlier were ruined, that we could make up for it by having a nice romantic picnic for later," Naruto replied.

"That true, Kiba-kun?" Ino asked, rubbing her boyfriend's hamstring with cream. Kiba made a mumbling sound that sounded like "yes", although he was enjoying the thigh-rub hes getting.

"So, you want to go?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura nodded, "I think it sounds nice, don't you think so, girls?"

Temari shrugged, "I never been on a picnic before, but ok."

"How about you, Hinata-hime? I promise the food I bring won't be ramen this time," Naruto said, giving Hinata a hopeful look.

Hinata, obviously could practically never say "no" to Naruto. She nodded, "I'd l-love to."

"I'll go too. You sure you want to, Kiba-kun?" Ino asked, still rubbing her boyfriend's other hamstring. Kiba nodded, though again he was a little distracted by how good he was feeling right now. Fortunately, Ino didn't mind.

Neji looked at Tenten, "Will you come as well, Tenten-chan?" Neji asked.

"Gee, I don't know," Tenten said, not sure whether she should go or not.

"Come on. I promise you'll love it. It'll be just the ten of us. A quintuple date," Neji said, holding her hands, one in each.

"Well..." Tenten looked away, still thinking.

"How about this? Will have the picnic at 7:00 at night. That way we can have our picnic under the stars. If that ain't a romantic picnic, I don't know what is," Neji said, sounding a little like a negotiator.

Tenten raised in eyebrow of intrigue, she then looked back at Neji and said "Well, if you put it that way. Alright."

"Alright, now that that's settled. We'll pick you up at 6:30. Since that is 2 hours from now, it'll get you enough time to get cleaned and get ready," Naruto said.

"Ok, we'll see you guys then," Sakura said. She and the rest of the girls got up and left to go get ready.

As soon as the girls were out of sight, Naruto turned around and glared at Neji.

"Night Picnic"? Are you kidding me? Out of all the excuses you come up with, you choose a picnic. This wasn't part of the plan," Naruto snapped at Neji.

"Well, sorry. I had to think quick or they'd see through our rouse," Neji replied calmly with a shrug.

Kiba got and realized that Ino had already left. He went into a depression state. Shikamaru raised his eyebrow at him.

"What's the matter?" Shikamaru asked.

"I was feeling good, but Ino took off without me realizing it," Kiba replied gloomily, sitting down with his knees pulled to his chest.

"Sheesh, did you catch some pervertness off the old man when we were scuffling?" Sasuke asked.

"Leave me alone," Kiba said. Sasuke and Shikamaru anime sweatdropped.

"Kiba, Neji told the girls that we were going to take them for a night picnic," Naruto said.

Kiba quickly switched from depression to shock and stood up. "WHAT?! YOU DID WHAT?!"

"I don't see what the problem is," Neji said.

"The problem is: we still have two more phases to go through and none of those two have "night picnic with girls" written in 'em," Kiba stated.

"We didn't write it down," Neji said.

"That is NOT the point! The point is...," Kiba thought. "The point is..." He turned to Naruto. "What is the point?" he asked.

"The _point _is that we have nothing prepared in our plans that include a picnic," Naruto said.

"Not necessarily," Shikamaru said.

"You got any ideas?" Sasuke asked.

"I have _an _idea," Shikamaru said.

"Do you have something good?" Naruto asked.

"Not something, but _someone_," Shikamaru replied with an uncharacteristic dastartdly grin. The guys were a little creeped out about it.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked.

Shikamaru started to chuckle.

Kiba was confused, "Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru started to laugh a bit more.

Naruto twiched is eyebrow at how Shikamaru is acting, "You ok?"

Shikamaru's laugh then became more evil-like.

Sasuke stepped toward Shikamaru, "Shikamaru?... Shikamaru?!... SHIKAMARU, FOR KAMI'S SAKE, SNAP OUT OF IT!" Shikamaru just kept laughing evilly, until Sasuke slapped him across the face, which cause him to calm down.

Shikamaru had a suprised look in his face, not from the slap but from his little episode, "I-I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me."

"Something tells me you had a stroke of genius, correct?" Neji asked. Shikamaru nodded.

"Very well, tell us what it is," Neji said. The boys huddled together to hear Shikamaru's idea. When they were finished, the other four boys were the ones laughing now.

"Hahahahaha! Perfect! Just perfect!" Kiba said.

"It's more than perfect: it's genius," Sasuke added.

"Shikamaru, if this works I will give you all my "Free Ramen" coupons," Naruto said.

"Seriously?" Shikamaru said.

"Sure," Naruto said with a grin as he thought _The expired ones. Hehehehe._

"Ok, let's go get the plan ready. Then after that, get yourselves cleaned up and dress in something nice," Neji said.

"Why should we do that?" Naruto asked with a questioning look.

"You want to make this plan look good? Then dress in something nice to avoid suspiscion," Neji said.

Naruto sighed, "Fine."

When they were about to leave, Kiba then spoke up suddenly, "Guys, wait a minute!"

They looked at Kiba. "What is it, Kiba?"

Kiba looked down at his feet, "Ummmm, I hope this ain't out of line, but considering Ino left without finish rubbing the anti-itch cream on my left hamstring. It still is a bit itchy..so...I was wondering if..maybe you could," he looked up and met with shocked faces.

Kiba raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Maybe he did catch some pervertness after all," Naruto said with a laugh. The other guys laughed.

"OK WHATEVER! KAMI, just say so," Kiba snapped as he walked off.

Neji shouted back, "Hey, wait! If I rub your hamstring, will you massage my back?" They laughed again, Kiba still pissed.

"And maybe he can rub my feet. I hear that feels really good." Sasuke said. They laughed even harder, falling to the ground clutching their stomachs.

"Oh , screw you, guys!" Kiba yelled as he continued walking.

"Gee, I don't think Ino would be happy about that!" Naruto said. They laughed with tears coming out of their eyes. Kiba growled as he stomped off.

* * *

JGOG132: Well, that was a good chappie. Wouldn't you say so, Lifeinabox16?

Lifeinabox16: (shrugs) it was ok.

Naruto: You kidding?! It was GENIUS! Dattebayo!

JGOG132: (sighs in annoyance) Thanks, Naruto.

Kiba: Lifeinabox16, if I wasn't seeing anyone right not now, I'd be all over you like a pitbull on a french poodle.

Lifeinabox16: Ewww

Shikamaru: I wouldn't be saying that if I were you, Kiba.

Kiba: Why?

(Shikamaru points behind Kiba. Kiba turns around and is face to face with Ino.)

Ino: (Death glare) You'd be all over her like what

Kiba: Ino (nervous giggle) I was...just kidding around.

Ino: Well, let's see if you think I'm kidding around when I break your bones with this mallet! (pulls out a mallet)

Kiba: OH NO! PLEASE NOT THAT! (Ino starts beating on Kiba) NOOOOOOOO!

Lifeinabox16: (giggles) I could get used to this.

Naruto: R&R, folks.


	6. Preparing

JGOG132: Welcome back! I trust you've been patient long enough for my next chappie.

Naruto: Some people say patience is a virtue. I, of course, AM NOT ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE!

Lifeinabox16: Oh, shut up, will ya? Why must you always be so loud?

Naruto: That's how I express myself, Dattebayo!

JGOG132: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SAYING THAT FREAKING PHRASE?!

Kiba: Man, just wait till you people read what will go on in here. It will blow your mind.

Sasuke: That's more of exaggeration on the mutt's part.

Shikamaru: How good this chappie is will be your opinion to judge whether it's good-

Neji: Or if it totally sucks.

JGOG132: What was that, Neji?

Neji: Nothing (cough) sucks (cough)

JGOG132: Well, just for that you get to spend a few minutes in the closet with Lifeinabox16.

Neji: Now hold up a m- Wait...(blush) seriously?

JGOG132: (nods) Uh huh and Tenten won't know a word about it. You have my word.

Lifeinabox: JGOG132, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!

JGOG132: Relax, he ain't going to bite ya.

Neji: (snickers) We'll see about that (snickers as he walks in the closet)

Lifeinabox16: I hate you, JGOG132.

JGOG132: Awww, but I love you, boo. (he places a wad of cash in Lifeinabox16's hand along with a stun gun)

Lifeinabox16: What th- (evil grin) Well, I guess I can handle a few minutes alone with Neji. (she places the money in her pocket and holds the stun gun behind her back as she walks in the closet and closes the door)

JGOG132: Have fun. (snickers)

Kiba: Oh jeez.

(electric sounds coming from inside the closet)

Neji: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!! NO WAIT NO!!! AAAAAHHHH!!! PLEASE MERCY!!!! AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! LET ME OUT!!!!! LET ME OUT!!!!

JGOG132: Sorry, Neji. But you agreed to a few minutes in the closet with her and you're going to get it.

Neji: NO PLEASE!!!!! AAAAAAHHH!!! I'LL DO ANYTHING!!!AAAAHHHHH!!! JUST GET ME THE HELL OUTTA HERE!!!!

JGOG132: Can't help ya, kid.

Lifeinabox16: Stop screaming and take it like a man!

Neji: AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!

Naruto: A bit OOC on Neji's part, but then again, we all have our idiotic side.

JGOG132: Yes, Naruto and you flaunt your idiocy so vigoursly.

Naruto: (Grins) Thanks...(his expression changes to realization and frowns) HEY!

JGOG132: Hehehe

**Disclaimer:** Shikamaru: JGOG132 doesn't own Naruto or any of it's characters. Have fun.

* * *

**Preparing**

Back to Naruto's apartment where he was in his kitchen, cooking some food for the picnic. Or at least he was trying to. There was burnt chicken, badly mixed potato salad, tuna that wasn't even cut up, and badly balled up rice balls. The only food that wasn't messed up was the dessert, lime gelatin**. (A.N.: Seriously, how hard is it to make gelatin?) **He wore brown baggy pants, a stained white t-shirt, and a black apron with an orange fox symbol in the middle, which had big orange words below it that said, "Kiss the cook or I'LL KILL YOU!"

A knock on his apartment door was heard. "It's open," Naruto said without looking away from his cooking.

The door opened, revealing Shikamaru and Neji. Shikamaru was wearing a brown kimono with the Nara clan symbol on the back, and black sandals. Neji was wearing a midnight blue kimono with the Hyuuga clan symbol on the back, and black sandals.

"Hey, guys," Naruto greeted, still paying attention to his cooking.

Shikamaru and Neji entered the apartment. "Hey, Naruto how's the food c-" Shikamaru said but stopped himself as he and Neji sniffed the air. "You have a rotting corpse in here?" Neji asked with a questioning look on his face. A pan was thrown at him which connected with his face.

"That's my cooking your insulting!" Naruto said, fuming.

"Sorry, Naruto, but I have to agree with Neji on this one. Your cooking smells like my grandfather's room...when we found him in there a week after he died," Shikamaru said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was it my fault to come up with this picnic thing in the first place?" Naruto asked annoyed, giving a glare at Neji.

"Hey, you're the one who offered to cook," Neji responded, recovering from the pain on his face.

"She caught me off guard. I had to act fast," Naruto said. He then looked at the clothes they were wearing. "Hmm though I got to admit, you guys clean up good."

"And we see you haven't," Shikamaru responded, referring to the cooking wear that Naruto was wearing.

"Don't worry, I've got my attire in my bedroom. Besides, we still have another hour. So, why don't you make yourselves useful and help me out here," Naruto said.

"I can't cook," Neji said.

"Me neither," Shikamaru agreed.

Naruto grabbed them by the shirts and pulled them toward the kitchen. "You can LEARN! I ain't taking care of this by myself!" Naruto shouted as he shoved them towards the counter where they started to help with the cooking.

There was another knock on the door.

"Come in," Naruto said, still annoyed by Neji and Shikamaru.

Kiba and Sasuke entered the apartment. Sasuke wearing a black kimono with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, and black sandals. Kiba was wearing a red kimono with dogs shapes shown in various places of it, and black sandals.

"Hey, Naruto, how's the f- OH GOOD KAMI!" Kiba yelled out as he noticed the smell and overdramatically fainted.

* * *

Hinata was wearing a white bathrobe in her bathroom drying her hair, since she just came out of the shower. She then heard her a tone from her computer, indicating that someone was instant messaging her, from her bedroom; which was adjacent to her bathroom. She turned off the hair dryer and to see who was messaging her. She opened the linkd

_Cherryblossom2.0 is sending a message_

**Cherryblossom2.0: hi hinata**

**Shyheiress27: hi sakura**

**Cherryblossom2.0: so r u ready 4 the picnic?**

**Shyheiress27: yeah, i just got out of the shower. i have my kimono laid out on my bed**

Hinata took a quick look at her kimono, which was laid on the bed like she said. It was a lavender kimono, Hyuuga symbol on the back like Neji's, with matching sandals.

**Cherryblossom2.0: great! so am i! just wait till u c the CUTEST attire that i'll b wearin! i bought it just last week**

Hinata giggled at this message. She knew well that Sakura didn't actually pay for the attire.

**Shyheiress27: umm...no offense sakura but don't u mean ****sasuke**** bought it last week?**

**Cherryblossom2.0: lol oh yeah. although, i would've bought it myself if he hadn't**

**Shyheiress27: lol**

**Cherryblossom2.0: what's so funny?**

**Shyheiress27: oh nothin**

**Cherryblossom2.0: don't you "nothin" me. r u implyin i wouldn't have bought it myself?**

**Shyheiress27: no, i'm sure u would**

**Cherryblossom2.0: (scoff) don't giv me that. i'll have u know that sasuke-kun was more than willin to buy the outfit for me**

**Shyheiress27: really? let me guess...how many times did u threaten him? 5?**

**Cherryblossom2.0: alright, so maybe i had 2 tune him up a lil to buy me it. but look at u, u don't exactly have naruto do everythin u say without givin a lil nudge**

**Shyheiress27: (mock scoff) well, i'll have u know that all i do is ask naru-kun in the most polite way possible and he does it, because he luvs me so much. i never once threatened him**

**Cherryblossom2.0: riiiiiiight all u do is show those cute puppy eyes of yours and he's butter. any man who can resist that is either crazy or gay**

**Shyheiress27: oh please. i hardly think i have that much influence on my naru-kun**

**Cherryblossom: giv me a break. if u gave me those eyes, asking me 2 sleep wit u, how would i say no?**

Hinata's froze for a moment, eye twitching.

**Shyheiress27:...uh what?**

**Cherryblossom2.0: lol jk jk **

**Shyheiress27: that was a stupid prank sakura**

**Cherryblossom2.0: come on, u gotta admit i had u goin there**

**Shyheiress27: oh very funny (sarcasm)**

Although Hinata was both relieved and giggling at the prank.

_Weaponmistress has signed on_

**Weaponmistress: hi girls**

**Shyheiress27: hi tenten**

**Cherryblossom2.0: hi tenten**

**Weaponmistress: so is everything cool or what?**

**Shyheiress27: what do u mean?**

**Cherryblossom2.0: she's talkin bout the picnic thing, silly**

**Shyheiress27: oh, yeah i'm fine**

**Cherryblossom2.0: me 2. so u gonna wear something other than your tomboyish crap?**

**Weaponmistress: 1st of all, it's not crap and 2nd of all, don't worry i'm going into something nice**

**Cherryblossom2.0: that's a 1st**

**Weaponmistress: what? u think i always wear clothes of a tomboy?**

**Cherryblossom2.0: from the many times i've seen u? well duh**

**Weaponmistress: u don't remember the time neji-kun and I went to the beach with u and sasuke for that double date 2 months ago?**

**Cherryblossom2.0: bikinis don't count and u know it**

**Weaponsmistress: tch whateva**

_Luverofshadowman has signed on_

**Luverofshadowman: hi girls**

**Shyheiress27: hi temari**

**Weaponsmistress: hey temari**

**Cherryblossom2.0: what's up?**

**Luverofshadowman: not much, just gettin ready for 2nite**

**Shyheiress27: yea us 2**

**Weaponsmistress: hinata, has naruto ever cooked anythin besides ramen?**

**Shyheiress27: not that i've seen, y?**

**Weaponsmistress: ...no reason**

**Cherryblossom: omg tenten, ur not still on that theory of the incidents that occured r planned by the guys, r u?**

**Weaponsmistress: don't u think it's a bit more than a coincidence that the guys tell us 2 meet somewhere and we go there somethin goes wrong and the guys show up shortly after?**

**Luverofshadowman: you're paranoid**

_Mindflower23 has signed on_

**Mindflower23: wassup girls**

**Weaponsmistress: paranoid? give me a break! no way those guys are 4 real!**

**Cherryblossom2.0: "4 real?" what r u? a gangsta?**

**Mindflower23: what's goin on?**

**Shyheiress27: tenten is makin crackpot theories**

**Weaponmistress: what?! u don't believe it's possible?!**

**Cherryblossom2.0: sure it's possible, but not 4 those guys**

**Luverofshadowman: especially naruto**

**Shyheiress27: sadly, i have 2 agree wit u on that :(**

**Weaponsmistress: all i'm sayin is that may b we should be wary durin this lil "picnic"**

**Mindflower23: well, if that'll shut u up**

**Cherryblossom2.0: yeah, i'm down wit it, how bout the rest o' u?**

**Shyheiress27: (sigh) i guess so, but i still don't believe naru-kun would do this**

**Luverofshadowman: i'm in 2**

**Weaponsmistress: alright then, so when we arrive let's make it seem like we're not suspiscious**

**Mindflower23: whateva**

_Mindflower23 has signed off_

**Luverofshadowman: well i gotta get ready. l8er**

_Luverofshadowman has signed off_

**Cherryblossom2.0: i'm goin 2, bye**

_Cherryblossom2.0 has signed off_

**Shyheiress27: tenten, y do u have 2 b suspicious? y can't u just let things b?**

**Weaponsmistress: look i'm not sayin that the guys r evil. just stupid and obnoxious. proven fact.**

**Shyheiress27: may b**

**Weaponsmistress: if it turns out im wrong, the ok. but if im right, then they will suffer. agreed?**

**Shyheiress27: agreed...i guess**

**Weaponsmistress: great, i gotta finish drying my hair, bye**

_Weaponsmistress has signed off_

Hinata then signed off of the computer and went back to drying her hair. As she was drying she thought. _Naruto...I pray that you make something other than ramen. _She was getting quite sick of eating ramen. Though, she would never tell Naruto. There were times where they ate something besides ramen, but only few of those times. She was quite curious at what Naruto would be making.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Naruto's apartment...

It seemed that none of the 5 guys knew how to cook. Though, Naruto knew a bit more than the rest. So he guided them through it. The guys were having a lot of trouble. They had to wear the extra aprons Naruto had given them to avoid getting food on their kimonos. Naruto working on the mash potatoes. Neji on the chicken. Sasuke on the rice balls. Shikamaru on the salad. Kiba making the sauce that would be added to the chicken.

"Ok, Kiba, add some tabasco to the sauce in that pot," Naruto said, pointing to the pot.

"Where **is** the tabasco?" Kiba asked, looking around the kitchen to find it.

"It's over in the cabinet," Naruto said as he turned back to work on the taters.

Kiba opened the cabinet and looked for the tabasco and found the bottle.

"How much do I need to add?" Kiba asked.

"5 teaspoons should do it," Naruto said, not looking away from the mashed potatoes he was preparing.

Kiba looked at the bottle, then at the pot of boiling sauce. _Damn, I wish I took cooking. How the hell much is a teaspoon? _he thought. He scratched his head. _Ah hell, I'll just add the whole bottle. _he thought, as he did as such.

Naruto turned around to see how the others were doing. His eyes went wide of shock when he saw how much Kiba was pouring.

He ran over to Kiba. "NO KIBA! NOT THAT MUCH!" Naruto yelled, until the sauce in the pot exploded sending Kiba and Naruto off their feet and crash through the window. Neji and the other two ran to the broken window and looked through it and saw Kiba and Naruto on their backs, groaning in pain.

"Well, this sucks," Neji said.

"Yeah, I got a sauce in my hair," Sasuke said, as he went to grab a towel to wipe off the sauce.

"I always knew cooking was troublesome," Shikamaru said with a sigh.

* * *

JGOG132: End chappie. Pretty good, huh?

Lifeinabox16: lol That was the best! LOL!

Naruto: Hmph... and people say **I'm** an idiot!

Kiba: You didn't do any better!

(Neji on the ground, twitching from the tasering)

Sasuke: Until next chappie, R&R guys.


	7. Guilt

JGOG132: Hey Howdy do, my readers!

Naruto: He's back with another chappie!

Lifeinabox16: And it's been a long time coming too.

Kiba: I'll say. When I was waiting for the next chappie I got this DVD from Ino-chan about the Blue Collar Comedy Tour.

Shikamaru: What's that?

Naruto: You don't know what Blue Collar Comedy is?!

Neji: I don't.

Sasuke: Me neither.

(Naruto and Kiba hanging with their mouths open in shock)

Naruto: It's only one of the funniest comedies of all time!

Kiba: With the great redneck comedians: Larry The Cable Guy, Bill Engvall, Jeff Foxworthy, and Ron White.

Shikamaru: Who?

JGOG132: Ever watched, "Larry the Cable Guy: Health Inspector"?

Neji: No

Lifeinabox16: How about "Delta Farce"?

Sasuke: Nope

Naruto: "The Jeff Foxworthy Show" or "The Bill Engvall Show"?

Shikamaru: Doesn't ring a bell.

Kiba: Aw man, you don't know what you're missing! When I watched the DVD I couldn't stop watching. It was so freakin' funny! LOL! I like Jeff Foxworthy the best.

Naruto: Yeah, man. Awesome stuff! Larry The Cable Guy is my guy!

Kiba: Hey Naruto, (imitates Jeff Foxworthy) If you ever had dinner at the table and the salad bowls had a sign that said "Cool Whip" on the side of them...yoooooou might be a redneck!

Naruto: LOL!

Sasuke: I don't get it.

Naruto: (imitates Jeff) If you ever unloaded the back of your truck by driving in reverse really fast and slamming on the breaks...yoooooooou might be a redneck!

Neji: Huh?

Kiba: Lol! Nice!

Naruto: (imitates Larry The Cable Guy) Git-R-Done!

Kiba: (imitates Larry) Git-R-Done!

Shikamaru: What the hell is this?

Lifeinabox16: I don't know. Must be "Blue Collar Comediatis"

Sasuke: What do you mean?

Naruto: (imitates Jeff) If you're wife has a Jell-O molding shaped like Elvis Presley...yoooooou might be a redneck!

Neji: Oh my kami.

Kiba: (imitates Larry) Git-R-Done!

Shikamaru: Please stop!

**Disclaimer: **JGOG132: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters nor do I own any of the red neck jokes that Naruto and Kiba had just said. Enjoy the chappie!

Kiba: (imitates Jeff) If your living room recliner has bullet holes in it...yooooou might be a redneck!

Naruto: (imitates Larry) Git-R-Done!

Sasuke: AAAAAAAHH!!! MAKE IT STOP!!!!

* * *

**Guilt**

Back at Naruto's apartment and things hadn't gotten any better. While Naruto was busy taking a shower in his bathroom, Sasuke was using the kitchen sink to wash off the remaining sauce contents from his hair and the other three were sitting on Naruto's loveseat trying to figure out what they were going to do.

"Well, boys there is good news, bad news, and even worse news. Which do you want me to say first?" Kiba asked.

Neji and Shikamaru gave him a glare considering he was stating the obvious and they already knew what was going on. "Geee, I don't know, Kiba. Let's hear the good knews," Neji said in a mocking dumb tone.

Unfortunately, Kiba didn't take the hint and started talking. "Well the bad news is: all the food is ruined," he said as they all looked at the food on the counter. Even though they weren't making any progress preparing the food, the explosion caused by Kiba splashed the sauce from the pot onto the food. Thankfully, Sasuke's duckbutt head blocked the gelatin from recieving any sauce. In order for it to remain from harm, Naruto had it placed on the coffee table before he went into the shower.

"And who's fault is that?" Shikamaru asked as he glared at Kiba.

"Well, excuuuuuuse me for not knowing what a teaspoon was," Kiba said as he rolled his eyes.

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU NOT KNOW A TEASPOON?!" Naruto shouted from the shower.

"I'm a ninja, not a chef, _Le Uzumaki_, Kiba responded with a mocking french accent to the "Le Uzumaki". He continued on with the news. "Anyway, the worse news is we got 20 minutes before we pick the girls up."

"YOU FORGOT THE PART WHERE YOU DESTROYED MY WINDOW, YOU MORON!" Naruto yelled in a furious tone from as he turned off the shower.

"Oh, quit your whining, dobe. The souper said he'll fix it tomorrow," Sasuke said as he had finished washing his hair and dried it off with a small handtowel.

"YEAH, AT A FREAKING COST OF A WHOLE HELL LOT OF YEN FROM MY POCKET, ASSHOLE!!!" Naruto shouted again from the bathroom.

"Will you quit yelling? The whole damn complex can hear you," Shikamaru stated, annoyed by Naruto's loud voice.

Kiba nodded in agreement as he put his feet on the coffee table. "Yeah, and besides the good news is the Jell-O is still fine," he said trying to lighten the mood. Strangely his feet felt cold and a bit mushy. He took a look at his feet and his face dropped at what he saw. "Oops, no it's not." Apparently when he put his feet up on the counter, he accidently put them on the Jell-O.

"Way to go, mutt," Neji said sardonically.

Naruto then came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and saw the sight before him. He didn't know what was worse; the fact that the food he worked hard to prepare was all saucy, the fact that his window was shattered and destroyed, or the fact that Kiba has his feet in the Jell-O. So, to avoid getting an ulcer, Naruto took a deep breath and went into his bedroom to change.

"Ok, now what are we going to do?" Sasuke rhetorically as he sat on the recliner. "It's quite obvious that we won't have time to cook another meal (though a second time might kill one of us) and ordering something will take too long and make the girls suspicious, and making ramen will certainly be the end of us. We're screwed! You hear me?! **WE ARE SCREWED**!"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Kiba said sardonically.

"You're one to talk, Kiba," Shikamaru said with a yawn. "This is all your fault anyway."

"How is this my fault?!" Kiba asked, getting angry.

"You ruined the food," Neji said bluntly.

"Yeah, well, we wouldn't have to make the food if you hadn't suggested it, Neji!" Kiba snapped, accusingly.

"Well, I wouldn't have to suggest it if you morons having dragged me into this mess!" Neji snapped back.

Sasuke stood up and shoved Neji harshly. "Who are you calling a 'moron'!"

Neji shoved back. "I'm calling you a moron, emo-kid!"

Sasuke's Sharingan eyes activated. "Say that again," he growled menacingly.

Neji smirked at Sasuke's attempt to scare him. "Gladly,...emo...kid."

With that last word Sasuke sent a right hook punch to Neji, who quickly ducked and the punch connected with Kiba's jaw. Kiba was now pissed and launched himself at Sasuke, who ducked causing Kiba to crash face first into the wall. Neji activated his Byakugan eyes and launched a Jyuuken attacked towards Sasuke's chest. Sasuke pulled out a kunai and used it to block the attacks while being bitten on the leg by Kiba. Shikamaru was snoozing on the loveseat, ignoring the scene in front of him.

Meanwhile in his bedroom, Naruto was finishing up on putting his kimono on. It was a orange kimono with fox shapes placed in various areas with matching orange sandals to got with it. As he was tying his sash, he took a glance at the top of his bureau, which contained his chibi doll, a picture of him and Hinata, and a white rose in a vase. He sighed as he picked up the chibi doll and looked at it. He recalled Hinata's words when she gave it to him last Christmas.

Flashback voiceover

_M-Merry Christmas, N-Naru-kun. I made this chibi doll of you._

**_Wow, it's a tiny handsome likeness of me. Thanks, Hina-chan._**

_Promise m-me you'll keep it s-safe. It t-took me a long t-time to make it. It is very precious to me like you._

**_I promise, Hina-chan. As long as I breathe, I'll make sure that this doll is safe. For as long as I live and breathe._**

_Are y-you sure?_

**_Hey, remember our nindo? Our ninja way?_**

_Y-yes. "I never go b-back on my w-word, because that's m-my nindo-_

**_"-my Ninja way."_**

_I love you, N-Naruto-kun._

**_And I love you, Hinata-chan. Merry Christmas._**

Flashback voiceover end

Naruto smiled at the memory as he carressed the doll's head gently. _Wow, she used up all her free time just to make this little thing for me. _He then frowned at how he used it for his amusement. _Damn, I could've did something else to get her in that pit. Why did I have to do something so mean as to- _He shook his head trying to get out of his guilt. _Snap out of it, you wuss! You're teaching her a lesson. She deserves this for treating you like a slave. _He sighed again as the guilt returned. _But still, what I'm doing to her ain't any better. _

He then placed the chibi doll down and looked at the picture of him and Hinata on their first date. They were sitting on top of the Hokage Monument and Hinata was holding a bouquet of roses with the blood rushed to her cheeks. He remembered it well.

It was a week after he came back from his 3-year training with Jiraiya. He was so nervous when he asked her out he could barely say the words "Will you go out with me". She didn't say "yes" right there and then because she fainted, but on the way she carried her to her home she managed to whisper that she would love to go out with him. After he dropped her off and told her where to meet at what time, he was jumping for joy like a moron on the way to his apartment. He got himself cleaned up real nice and bought the rose bouquet from the Yamanaka flower shop (Unfortunately watching the image of seeing Kiba and Ino making out in the back for 5 minutes before they noticed his presence). When he arrived, she looked som beautiful in her kimono, unfortunately he couldn't remember what it looked like. When he gave her the roses, they came with a little card that said, _"To show how much I care for you and in hopes of the beginning of a wonderful relationship, I give these to you."_ She blushed as she thanked him for the roses and kissed him on the cheek. They sat together on the fourth's head as they watched the night lights of the village of Konoha which was the time he took the picture.

The guilt was now building up inside him. _Man, I can't believe that she was willing to go out with a jerk like me. Why out of all the more handsome guys of the village, she chose the number one hyperactive knucklehead? _He tried his best to shake off the guilt. _Come on, stop softening up. Think about you're manhood, rememeber? _His head was pounding has his two sides conflicted. He held his head as he was trying to ignore the major headache he was getting. Then at the glance of the white rose, the headache stop hurting. He took it by the stem out of the vase with his left hand, careful to keep his fingers away from the thorns, and gazed at it. He remembered getting the rose like it was yesterday. _Hold on a minute, it **was **yesterday!_

_Flashback_

_Later an hour after the meeting with the boys, Naruto was at the hair salon, sitting on a lobby chair looking over the pages of a magazine for the 20th time as he had been waiting there for practically two whole hours for Hinata to get her hair done. Finally a few minutes later, Hinata came out with her hair done, but what Naruto saw really left him confused. IT LOOKED THE SAME!_

_"Hinata-chan, what have you done to your hair," Naruto asked in a pleasant tone, trying not to lose his cool._

_"I know. D-don't you l-like it?" Hinata asked as she turned around to show off her hair. Naruto couldn't tell what the difference was._

_"Ummm...yeah...sure. Looks great, Hinata-chan," Naruto complimented her, even though in the back of his mind was ready to explode like a time bomb._

_The male hair salonist that worked on Hinata's hair came out from behind her with a proud smile at his latest work. "I know! Doesn't she just look just ravishing?! Now her hair is more shinier than before," he said proudly._

_When Naruto heard that, the back of his mind screamed in fury while on the outside he nodded in agreement with the smile still plastered on his face. For two hours, he had been sitting at the lobby chair, reading a stupid magazine, he had spent his hard-earned cash just to get her hair shined._

_"It looks wonderful," he said as he and Hinata started to make their leave. However, he was stopped as the salonist out a hand on his shoulder and said, "Excuse me, sir, but perhaps a small reward for the salonist for his hard earned work is in order. The salonist rubbed the fingers of his free hand together trying to send Naruto a hint of a tip._

_Naruto took a look behind him and saw Hinata had left the salon already and was at the flower stand across the street talking having a conversation with the clerk. Naruto glanced back at the salonist with a smile. "Why sure, buddy boy. Be glad to," he said in a pleasant and friendly tone. He then balled his right hand into a fist and sent it straight into the face of the salonist, sending him back to one of the washing sinks. "There's your small reward, buddy boy," Naruto said with a huff as he left the salon. __He ran over to Hinata and saw that she had bought a white rose. He had to get her out of there quick before anybody could point him out._

_"Come on, Hinata-chan, we have to go," Naruto said quickly as he took a quick glance at the salon, noticing the people inside trying to help out the unconscious salonist._

_"B-But why N-Naru-" Hinata tried to ask but was interrupted as Naruto grabbed her by the hand and dragged her to the rooftops in a rush._

_A few minutes later, as soon as they were far enough. Naruto stopped and sat on the edge of a rooftop in another part of village, catching his breath, with Hinata next to him._

_"Why did w-we have t-to leave in s-such a hurry N-Naru-kun?" Hinata asked with a questioning look._

_"No reason," Naruto lied. He was so tired and annoyed at the boredom he was put through._

_"Umm..Naru-kun," Hinata said to get his attention._

_"Yes, Hina-chan," Naruto said as he turned to look at her._

_"I'm s-sorry I m-made you wait s-so long," Hinata said with an apologetic look._

_"It's alr-" Naruto tried to assure her but she interrupted him._

_"No, it's not alright, Naruto-kun. I made you accompany me to the hair salon, pay for my hair to get done, and use up two hours of your time that you could've used to do better things. I was so selfish," Hinata said as she looked down with a sad face. "I only wanted to look my best for you."_

_"Hinata-chan-"_

_"Please, let me finish Naru-kun. I should be more considerate on your time and not be so put so much importance on my needs. And you willingly give up your time to spend it with me. So, to show you how sorry I am, I bought you this rose," she said as she handed him the white rose._

_Naruto gently took the rose from her hands and caressed the petals. He then looked at her in the eyes and pulled her into a loving embrace. He whispered into her ear, "Thank you, Hinata-chan. But you won't need to worry about me using up my time. As far as I'm concerned, the time I used for you was put to good use." He then pulled away from the embrace and kissed her softly on the lips._

_End Flashback_

Naruto stood up from his bed with a determined look on his face. _The hell with my lack of control. If anything, I deserved to be controlled by no one but Hinata-chan. I gotta tell the guys to call the whole thing off. _At the thought of the boys, he noticed something. It was quiet from the livingroom. Naruto rushed out of the bedroom and into the living and found it empty. The boys were gone. He saw a note next to the ruined bowl of Jell-O and read it:

_Dear Naruto,_

_Shikamaru had taken care of the food plan so we gone ahead to carry it out. We guarantee it won't be a dissapointment. Meet us at the Hokage Monument. Don't worry, we'll bring Hinata a long with us so you don't have to walk all the way to her house. Hope the plan is a success. See ya soon!_

_Kiba_

Naruto dropped the letter and rushed out of the apartment towards the monument. _I have to stop them. This was a huge mistake to begin with and I went along with it. I hope I can get there in time._

* * *

JGOG132: Well, that finishes that chapter. I hope you liked it.

Lifeinabox16: Man, don't ya just hate cliffhangers?

Naruto: Yeah, it was getting good.

Kiba: Naruto better not rat us out!

Sasuke: Yeah, we're in this too deep.

Hinata: Th-that's for the author t-to decide. At l-least Naruto-kun has the courage to f-face up to what he's done.

Neji: What a pussy.

Shikamaru: (Asleep) ZZZZZZZZ

JGOG132: Ha! Like it's going to be that simple!

Lifeinabox16: What do ya mean?

JGOG132: Shhhh I won't ruin it for the readers.

Naruto: Please R&R, guys. And keep a look out for the next chappie.

Shikamaru: (in his sleep) ZZZZZZ Git R' Done! ZZZZZZ


End file.
